


sweet caroline (bum bum bum)

by spale_vosver



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, caveline, rated t for alcohol usage, these two are stupidly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spale_vosver/pseuds/spale_vosver
Summary: Cave Johnson is, without a doubt, drunker than he’s ever been. Thankfully, Caroline is there to take care of him.
Relationships: Caroline/Cave Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	sweet caroline (bum bum bum)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megalunalexi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megalunalexi/gifts).



> credit to @portalsandart on tumblr for leaving a comment on my original post about tumblr about this concept--you're an absolute legend.
> 
> cw: alcohol use, accidental injury.
> 
> this is also a gift fic for megalunalexi, who got me into portal and who i love very much.

Cave Johnson is, without a doubt, drunker than he’s ever been.

It’s by some miracle that Caroline’s managed to herd him into his office chair, the first step in her effort to--hopefully--get him in bed and asleep before he does something dangerous. She’s working on taking his brogues off when an impatiently swung foot catches her in the forehead; a yelp of pain bursts from her lips, and a hand flies up to cover the impact site.   
  
“Shit, shit, Caroline, are you okay?” he says, voice surprisingly coherent, and nearly falls over himself trying to get out of his chair to check on her. Thankfully, she’s not bleeding, but she winces when he tries to touch it, and tears well up in his eyes.

“God, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry,” he whines, and- holy shit, he’s about to cry, Caroline realizes. Cave Johnson is _actually_ about to cry. On instinct, she takes his hands into her own, pressing kisses to the backs of them.

“I’m fine, sir,” she soothes. “I know you didn’t do it on purpose.” Cave wipes the tears from his eyes with his sleeve, catching a bit of snot on the way, and Caroline only barely manages to hide her grimace. She smiles softly up at him, and he smiles too...and now he’s full on sobbing.

“Oh, sir, what is it?”

“I kicked you in the forehead and you somehow still like me and now I’m snotting all over my nice clean suit and- and- and I’m just-”  
  
“Mr. Johnson, really…”   
  
“I’m bad like lemons!”

This time, she can’t hide her amusement, and a half-giggle escapes her. God, he’s adorable.

“Sir, you are _not_ bad like lemons, okay? You just made a mistake.” This time, she’s the one who wipes his face down after rummaging for a handkerchief in his desk. His nose twitches cutely when she wipes at it, and she smiles wider. “You are _not_ bad like lemons.”   
  
“But I-”   
  
“Look,” she offers. “If you _really_ feel that bad about it, you can kiss it better.”   
  
He grins at that, eyes wide in the classic Cave “Overexcited Golden Retriever” Johnson way, and suddenly he’s pressing kisses all over her face, and Caroline is giggling, and oh my _God_ , she thinks, he’s _actually_ going “mwah mwah mwah” as he kisses her.

“Mmm...my Caroline…” he murmurs. “Sweet Caroline…” He stops for a moment, and she sees the proverbial gears turning in his head, before he sings, “ _Sweet Caroline_ ,” and kisses her in time to the “bum bum bum”s of the song. That _really_ sets her off laughing, and he gets through the entire song twice before deciding that her lap would be a lovely place to fall asleep.

Caroline is, without a doubt, the most in love she’s ever been.


End file.
